pourquoi moi? dites le moi!
by lod
Summary: Crystale , jeune fille de 17 ans entre en 7ème année Entre les études, sa jumelle , les maraudeurs, les serpentards et voldemort Comment va t'elle s'en sortir !
1. Chapter 1

8 heures du matin et ma valise n'est toujours pas prête , j'entends déjà les hurlements catastrophés de ma mère qui dans une demi heure va monter , contempler le foutoir de ma chambre , prendre un air résigné et bien entendu me faire la morale

Après 6 ans de cette mascarade je devrais être habitué , eh bien figuré vous que non , à chaque fois je me surprend à serrer les dents et les poings , comme à chaque fois que l'on me parle de ma sœur d'ailleurs .

Ah je nous vous avez pas dis, j'ai une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle lydia , elle est grande avec des cheveux châtains foncés lui arrivant au bas du dos et des yeux bleus turquoises

C'est miss parfaite , elle est belle, intelligente , populaire !

Moi ? eh bien physiquement , nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf que mes cheveux sont coupés au niveau de mes omoplates et que mes yeux sont gris

Oui vous avez bien entendu gris ! Que voulez vous que je vous dise , une erreur de la nature sans doute

Quand à mon caractère …. Disons que je suis très différente de ma sœur

- CRISTALE !

Et voilà ma mère , qu'est ce que je vous disait je vais être bonne pour une leçon de morale

- ta valise n'est pas encore terminée ? Dire que tu as bientôt 17 ans , qu'ai je donc raté avec toi , pourquoi n'est tu pas comme ta sœur ? Tu devrait prendre exemple sur elle ! Ca te ferait le plus grand bien !

Pfffff tu parle , je n'est pas envie de ressembler à une peste.

Ah je vous l'avais pas dis , le succès de ma sœur lui as légèrement fait prendre la grosse tête .

Ah ma mère a abandonnée pour aujourd'hui , je peux desserrer les dents . Vous comprenez c'est le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas sortir des mots qui pourrait la blesser

- Cristale ?

et zut voilà ma sœur maintenant , elle se tient dans le cadre de ma porte habillée d'une mini jupe et d'un haut très très mais alors très moulant . Comment ma mère peut elle la laisser sortir comme ça , c'est un appel au viol ça !

Elle me dévisage , un sourire en coin

- Qu'est ce que tu veux lydia ? ah non ne dit rien tu as eu un problème avec la machine à laver et tu veux que je te prête des vêtements !

Et voilà touchée , adieu le petit sourire

- espèce de salle garce, tu me fais vraiment honte ! me répond elle avant de s'en aller

furieusement

Quoi , moi lui faire honte , mais qu'est ce que je devrait dire moi ?

Je vois tout les jours ma copie conforme se balader, habillée comme une prostituée, si avec ça je n'est pas honte !

Enfin , je vais peut être terminer mon sac parce que là je risque vraiment d'être en retard

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et nous voilà sur le quai neuf trois quart , j'essaye tant bien que mal de me faufiler derrière ma sœur mais celle ci semble s'arrêter toutes les secondes

Vas y que je te fais la bise , vas y que je te fais un sourire charmeur , à ce train là on est pas près de monter dans un wagon .

On arrive enfin et je hisse difficilement, mes bagages et la cage de mon chat, dans le couloir.

Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma baguette !. Quoi je ne vous l'avait pas dis , décidément j'ai la cervelle dans les talons aujourd'hui , je suis une sorcière ( comme ma sœur) et je part faire ma septième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie de poudlard.

Bref , maintenant que j'ai réparer ce petit oubli il est temps que je me trouve un compartiment.

Avant que je n'ai pu m'éloigner , lydia m'aggripe le bras et me chuchote :

- Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas venir me déranger pendant le voyage , mes amies et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire .

Elle se recule apparemment sûre de m'avoir contrarié . Non parce qu'il faut que je vous explique, j'ai très peu d'amis , en fait ce sont plutôt des connaissances .

Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas compris c'est que c'est volontaire de ma part

Dire que ma sœur est à serdaigle , je la pensais un peu plus intelligente

Je lui répond sarcastiquement :

- QUOI ! comment peux tu dire ça , moi qui était si heureuse de passer le trajet avec tes adorables amies …..

- idiote !

ah tiens , elle a compris !

Je la vois se détourner et rentrer dans son compartiment

Bon débarras , à mon tour maintenant ! avant que tout les compartiments soient plein

Sur ces bonnes résolutions , je continu mon chemin sans apercevoir le garcon sortant du compartiment voisin

J'entend cependant le cris de son ami

- SIRIUS ATTENTION !

Mais c'est trop tard , mon arrière train à déjà rencontré le sol de manière assez violente

L'année commence bien décidément !


	2. Chapter 2

Aie Aie Aie quel est l'imbécile qui n'est pas fichu de regarder où il va, il va entendre parler de moi ce crétin !

J'ouvre les yeux , frottant le dessus de ma tête que je me suis cognée en tombant .

Je suis bonne pour une grosse bosse maintenant

Alors que je m'apprête à dire ces quatre vérités à l'hauteur de cette blessure , si si je vous assure ça fait très mal !

Je tombe nez à nez avec ……. Sirius BLACK !

Quoi vous ne le connaissez pas , attendez !… si je vous dis coqueluche des filles , tombeur de ces dames , dom juan ou encore coureur de jupon vous voyez mieux ?

NON !

Bon alors je suis bonne pour une description .

IL est grand, très grand même , je dirais 1m85 , il a des cheveux noirs ,assez long pour balayer son cou, et ses yeux….. mais des yeux ….. hummm bleus foncés, bref magnifiques et je ne vous parle pas de son corps , à faire damné un saint ou plutôt une sainte !

Il est toujours accompagné de ses trois meilleur amis :

James Potter , cheveux brun , yeux de la même couleur cerclés de fine lunettes , 1m75 je dirait , pas loin de son ami niveau beauté bien qu'il soit pas mon style . De toute façon il presque casé alors !

Rémus Lupin , gars plutôt réservé contrairement au deux précédents , blond foncé , de beaux yeux couleur dorés , même taille que Black à quelque chose près . Il a une beauté moins marquée que les deux autre, plus discrète mais il dégage une telle douceur , bref charmant , un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs .

Et pour finir peter Petigrow , 1m65, timide et assez banal ma fois , j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il faisait avec eux .

Tout ça pour dire que : Non ! ce n'est pas le fait que je me retrouve face aux célèbres maraudeurs qui me laisse sans voix surtout que je ne les aimes pas plus que ça , pour moi ils font partit du décor non, ce qui a le don de me couper le sifflet c'est qu'ils sont tous immobiles .

Et quand je dis immobiles …….. pas un seul de leur cheveux ne bougent , ils sont tous figés .

Je regarde autour de moi …ils ne sont pas les seuls , on dirait que le monde à arrêté de tourner , pas un mouvement , pas un bruit .

Je frissonne , je sens la peur m'envahir , mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je dois rêver, oui c'est ça , je suis tomber et je dois être inconsciente , c'est la seule explication logique .

Alors que je combat ma frousse du mieux que je peux eh oui je suis pas une griffondor j'aperçoit enfin un mouvement.

C'est une silhouette qui avance vers moi . Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se fige et contemple longuement les maraudeurs avant de se tourner vers moi

Nouveau frisson , bon je me lance :

- Salut …tu c'est ce qui se passe .. parce que moi je nage complètement là

Il me regarde et fini par murmurer :

- Pardon

- Quoi , mais pourquoi ?

Depuis quand les rêves demandent t'ils pardon , j'ai du me cogner très très fort dites moi

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait , ah non recule………. Tiens c'est dingue comme il ressemble à potter , un cousin peut être ?

Mais il continu d'approcher , mais ………

- Humffffffffff !

STOP , je…. Mais …..il ……du calme cristale tu est juste inconsciente et un gars ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau à potter est en train de t'embrasser et…….. argggggg ma tête …..je ... qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire et moi qui n'arrive pas a bouger

- Pardon !

Il m'as lâché et il vient de nouveau de s'excuser alors que je reprend péniblement mon souffle.

Furieuse,je lève ma main prête à le gifler rêve ou pas il n'avait pas ma permission mais il l'attrape, me mets une enveloppe dedans et commence doucement à s'effacer

Non je ne plaisante pas , c'est comme si une gomme géante était en train de l'effacer

- pardon

Voilà il a complètement disparu et je reste là ébahi , je me laisse glisser à terre

C'est alors que tout reprend vie

- aie mais tu peux pas faire attention !

je lève les yeux sur black qui me regarde méchamment et qui part sans m'aider à me relever

J'ai à peine conscience que ses amis s'excuse pour lui , tout comme je m'aperçoit à peine que ma sœur se trouve devant moi

Une seule pensée tourbillonne dans mon esprit : QUE S'EST IL PASSE ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même ! Sirius Black , tu as bousculer sirius Black et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Tu est vraiment un cas désespéré ! Dis tu m'écoutes ?

Non je ne l'écoute pas , je n'en ai pas besoin , je connais le refrain par cœur

Alors qu'elle continu de se morfondre sur sa sœur complètement insortable d'après elle,

je m'assois à la table des serdaigles et attend avec impatiente la répartition.

Eh ben oui j'ai faim, c'est mon péché , je suis très gourmande et la patiente n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé . Non je n'essaye pas d'oublier , c'était juste un accident.

Ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ? ah c'était rien juste une hallucination dû à ma bosse c'est tout . Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de lire ces livres d'horreur , ça me fais pas du bien

- ……aides !

tiens on me parle ?

- Cristale !

pffff ma sœur , évidemment !

- Quoi !

- Il faut que tu m'aides ?

- Tiens donc , c'est nouveau ça ? et qu'est ce que la jeune fille insortable peut faire pour toi ?

Tiens prend ça , non mais qu'est ce que tu crois , je suis pas sourde

- Oh ça va désolé ! me dit elle, pas désolée du tout si vous voulez mon avis

- Je veux qu'on change de place !

- quoi ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte encore !

- Si on te demande si c'est toi qui a été bousculée par sirius , tu répond non ! dis que c'était moi .Ca c'est passé si vite qu'il n'y verront que du feu !

D'accord j'ai compris , la chasse au sirius est ouverte , pathétique !

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir .

Apres tout je m'en moque , au moins elle me laissera tranquille comme ça

Elle me fait un sourire satisfait et se tourne surexcitée vers ses amies

Grand bien lui en fasse !

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des griffondors , tout en mangeant eh oui , la répartition est enfin fini. les maraudeurs sont en grande conversation , encore un mauvais coup je pari

Je hausse les épaules , ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir ce soir , sur ce je retourne à mon assiette au combien intéressante si on la compare a la conversation de ma sœur et ses amies dont le sujet est , tenez vous bien …… Sirius Black

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ça !


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis de mauvaise humeur ce matin , j'ai pas très bien dormi j'ai fais des cauchemars je crois du coup je me suis réveillée en retard , bien entendu j'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner et maintenant je dois courir si je ne veux pas être en retard avec mon cours de potion

Je dois avoir la poisse c'est pas possible !

j'entre dans la classe essayant de me faire aussi discrète qu'une petite souris , le prof me tourne le dos , avec un peu de chance il …..

- Melle Crystale Carson !

Loupé , c'est officiel madame la chance m'a abandonnée

- Professeur , je suis désolé, je….

- Je me fiche de vos excuses crystale, 5 points en moins pour serdaigle , allez vous asseoir et que ça ne se reproduise plus !

- bien professeur !

Je me dirige vers ma place en maugréant tout bas contre les professeur de potion injuste

Non parce que vous voyez , maintenant en plus de ma sœur , je vais avoir le reste de ma maison sur le dos

Vous comprenez, je suis la honte des serdaigles, mes notes ne sont exellentissimes , je ne passe pas ma vie à la bibliothèque, je me couche à pas d'heure le soir bref pour vous dire que je ne suis pas vraiment appréciée , je n'ai rien de la parfaite petite serdaigle

Et vous savez quoi , je m'en fout , tant que ça fait enrager mon adooooooorable jumelle …..

Autant vous dire que mes camarades font tout pour cacher l'erreur de la nature que je suis

Pas question que les autres maisons soient au courant que les serdaigles héberge une rebelle…je vous jure je me demande ce que je fais dans cette maison

Mais bon je m'éloigne du sujet là !

- Crystale , arrêtez de rêver !

- pardon professeur

Ah oui , ça aussi , les profs nous appelle par nos prénoms ma sœur et moi , pas question de nous mélanger

Je plonge ma main dans mon sac pour sortir mes affaires quand je sens du papier sous ma main

Je sors l'objet insolite et m'aperçoit que c'est la lettre que mon hallucination m'a donné hier

Attendez , si c'est une hallucination comment se fait il que sa lettre soit réelle ?

Avant que je puisse approfondir ma réflexion , le prof me rappelle de nouveau à l'ordre et je me vois obligée de suivre le cours sous peine de finir fusillée sous les yeux de mes camarades.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

ENFIN , je n'en peux plus , nous avons une heure de trou à présent , alors je me dirige vers le parc afin de lire tranquillement cette lettre , eh oui j'ai au moins une chose de ma maison : la curiosité

Il fait bon dehors , nous sommes encore en septembre et le soleil réchauffe assez pour qu'on ai pas besoin de veste

- EH !

je me dirige vers mon arbre préféré

- Eh toi ?

J'ai de la chance il n'y a personne .Alors que je suis presque arrivée quelqu'un attrape mon bras et m'arrête

Une chance sur deux pour que ce soit un serdaigle venu me faire la morale

Je me retourne , zut encore loupé c'est Black

Qu'est ce qui me veux celui là

Il me dis essayant de reprendre son souffle

- Tu répond…. jamais quand …on t' …appelle ?

J'hausse un sourcil narquois

- Ah bon ? éclaire moi , tu m'a appelé

- Ben oui !

- je suis désolé je n'ai entendu ni mon nom ni mon prénom ou alors je suis sourde

Il me regarde avec un air perplexe et me répond ironique

- Tiens donc une serdaigle qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche , intéressant !

- Eh oui tu as face à toi, une étrangeté de la nature, profite tu n'en verra pas deux !

Il me regarde la tête penchée sur le coté et éclate de rire

J'en étais sure j'aurais dû faire l'école du rire !

- pfff désolé mais … tu …est si …..enfin bref j'étais venu m'excuser….

- stop je t'arrete de suite .. c'était pas moi mais ma sœur

Je suis trop gentille mais franchement je meurs d'impatience de lire cette foutue lettre alors qu'il aille voir lydia , elle au moins ne rêve que de ça

Déconcerté il me fixe et je vois dans son regard apparaître le doute

- Ta sœur ?

- Oui ma sœur jumelle ! Elle s'appelle lydia, vas voir à la bibliothèque , elle doit y être

Sur ce salut !

Et je m'éloigne de lui, le laissant planté derrière moi , essayant d'assimiler ce que je viens de lui dire

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca y est je suis installée sous mon arbre , plus de black , plus de prof de potion, enfin la paix .

Je sors la lettre de mon sac

C'est une enveloppe blanche tout à fait banale. A l'intérieur , un parchemin rempli d'une petite écriture serrée

Mes mains tremblent alors que je commence la lecture :

Bonjour 

_Qui que vous soyez , vous me voyez désolé pour ce que j'ai fait , je n'avait pas d'autre choix _

_J'écris cette lettre afin de vous expliquer un minimum la situation _

_Je m'appelle harry , je ne vous direz pas mon nom, vous le découvrirai par vous même._

_Depuis que je suis jeune, on a placé un fardeau sur mes épaules et je ne vous le cacherai pas j'a beaucoup souffert. A présent je m'apprête à faire de même avec vous et je me hait pour ça mais je n'ai plus le choix._

_Les évènements qui se produiront doivent être changés._

_Mon discours doit vous paraître assez étrange , pour résumé je souhaite que vous changiez le passé , mon passé Je sais que ce que je vais vous demandez va vous révolter mais n'en parlez à personne , certains à votre époque pense que le temps ne doit être changé, surtout ne les écoutez pas, vous verrez malheureusement que le futur est horrible _

_Croyez bien que je m'en veux énormément pour ce que je vous impose, je vous offre là un cadeau empoisonné , mes souvenirs_

_Voldemort ne doit jamais atteindre la puissance qu'il a à mon époque , il ne sert à rien d'en dire plus dans cette lettre , vous saurez bientôt tout ce que je sais , du moins si le sort à marcher correctement _

_Vous êtes notre dernière chance , bon courage et veuillez me pardonner pour mon acte _

_Bien à vous _

_Le survivant _

La lettre me glisse des doigts . Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je regarde tout autour de moi espérant voir quelqu'un surgir et me dire « on t'a eu !»

Mais rien pas un bruit , moi qui d'habitude aime le calme du parc , je me sens oppressée

Je reporte mes yeux sur la lettre abandonnée sur l'herbe .

Cela ne peut être vrai , je n'ai rien demandé moi , qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Soudain je comprend c'est bien une blague , sûrement un des maraudeurs , cela ne peut être autrement .Ils ont du me jeter un sort dans le train et glisser la lettre dans mon sac .Je fais taire la petite voix qui me hurle le contraire .

Ils s'attendent sûrement à ce que je réagisse à leur blague foireuse et bien ils vont être surpris

Je ne vais rien faire , rien de rien et quand ils s'y attendront le moins je leur rendrais la monnaie de leur pièce .

Forte de mes conclusions, je fourre la lettre dans mon sac ça fera une preuve et me lève afin d'aller à mon prochain cours

Qui rira bien qui rira le dernier

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Epuisée, je suis épuisée, non mais quelle journée , la malchance me poursuit , je devrait peut être acheter une patte de lapin ?

Je vous explique

Je me suis fais harceler de questions par les groupies de Black elles n'ont pas apprécié qu'il vienne parler à une fille comme moi je crois , je plains celle qui deviendra sa petite amie à plein temps

Non parce que jusqu'à présent , son record est de trois jours je crois , pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment une relation

Mais bon, après tout ce sont ces affaires .

Bref après les groupies ça été le tour de ma sœur : elle a répété a qui veut l'entendre que Black c'était excusé auprès d'elle

Décidément , où que j'aille black me poursuit , je suis maudite

Enfin pour l'instant je suis prête à aller me coucher , un peu de repos ne me fera que du bien et puis ça m'évitera d'entendre les : « oh lydia quelle chance » , « tu crois que tu as une chance avec lui »,« il est tellement beau », « C'est pas à ta sœur que ça arriverai ça »

De vraies gourdes celles là

Dire que je dois les supporter pendant encore un an

Au secours que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

NOTE : Voilà , à présent il faut que vous rechargiez mes batteries

Avec quoi ?

DES REVIEWS bien sûr !

A bientot

_Désolé Amandiine , promis je le fais encore plus long la prochaine fois lol ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine que la rentrée est passée, les professeurs nous surchargent de travail, les aspics par ci , les aspics par là …….

Les seuls qui sont contents de cette situation, ce sont mes camarades de maison, que voulez vous , Serdaigle un jour , Serdaigle toujours !

Il va de soit que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle

Nous sommes samedi , et j'en profite pour me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Je fais toujours ces cauchemars la nuit et je suis épuisée . Le plus frustrant c'est que je ne m'en rappelle même pas !

Alors que je passe devant les cachots , j'entend soudain un cris . Je stoppe ma progression et manque de tomber après avoir reçus de plein fouet un élève lancé à vive allure .

Inquiète je l'aide à se relever et lui demande si ça va :

- eh fillette tu n'es pas blesser ?

C'est une griffondore , en 1ère année je pense.

- oui…oui …je … pardon …je m'était perdue et ……

La pauvre a du mal à m'expliquer ce qui lui arrive à travers ces sanglots . A mon avis il y a du serpentard là dessous, et comme pour confirmer mes pensées , une voix froide s'élève :

- Voyez vous ça , le petit chaton dans les jupes d'une serdaigle !

Je me crispe , pas bon pour moi ça , en plus je suis seule , ma baguette ? où est ma baguette , Ah la voilà !

La petite griffondore s'est cachée derrière moi

Décidément j'aurais mieux fais de louper le train à la rentrée !

- Premièrement malfoy , je n'ai pas de jupe .

Deuxièmement je ne savais pas que les serpentards étaient à ce point lâches pour attaquer des plus petits que soit .

Et troisièmement qui n'aurait pas peur en voyant vos faces de serpents.

Ils me regardent stupéfaits , sentiment bien vite remplacé par la colère

Je crois que je les ai légèrement mis en colère , moi et ma grande gueule !

- Tu est bien courageuse pour une serdaigle ou alors tu est complètement idiote !

Mais je te connais non ?

- Je ne crois pas non !

- Mais si, tu est la jumelle de Lydia Carson ! hummm tu m'as vraiment l'air d'un garcon manqué !

Je serre les dents , j'ai pourtant l'habitude mais ça continu à me faire mal

- Maintenant écarte toi , ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse , si tu nous laisse la griffondore je serais prêt à oublier ton insolence me menace t'il

Derrière moi je sens les mains de la petite fille s'aggriper plus fortement à moi . Je ne peux pas la laisser , je ne sais d'où me vient ce courage mais hors de question de l'abandonner même si pour cela je dois me battre .

- Hors de question Malfoy , vas t'amuser ailleurs !

Je vois ses yeux s'obscurcir et il lève sa baguette

Merlin pourquoi faut il que ça tombe sur moi ?

- Experliarmus !

Je vois le rayon se diriger vers nous et j'ai juste le temps de m'exclamer

- Protego !

Mais la puissance du sort me fait reculer de quelques pas

- Pas mal , mais tu ne peux pas nous tenir tête , tu n'est qu'une serdaigle !

J'encaisse l'insulte sans broncher alors qu'il s'apprête à me lancer un sort de nouveau , quelqu'un le prend de vitesse et s'exclame :

- Experlliarmus !

Je tourne la tête vers mon sauveur et vois les maraudeurs courir vers nous tout en pointant les baguettes sur leurs ennemis

Une fois à notre hauteur ils se placent devant nous et défient du regard les serpentards

Lupin se tourne vers nous et nous demande :

- tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête et serre contre moi la petite griffondore qui tremble de tout ses membres

Elle non plus n'a pas de chance en ce début d 'année .

Devant moi , la tension est à son comble , Potter et Black semblent furieux, ils nous défendent alors que je suis certaine qu'ils ne savent même pas nos noms , mais cela ne les arrêtent pas .

Très peu de serdaigles ou de poufsoufles auraient réagit comme ça . C'est en quelque sorte la marque de fabrique de Griffondor et en un sens ils sont admirables .

J'essaye de rassurer la fillette dans mes bras , mais je commence à me sentir mal .

Laissant les griffondors s'occuper des serpents je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser sur le sol sous le regard inquiet de ma protégée .

Cette douleur …..et puis je suis si fatiguée !

J'ai vaguement conscience que les serpentards s'en vont puis je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Je lève les yeux et je vois Black me parler, mais je n'entend pas ce qu'il dit .

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre et il tourne un regard inquiet vers ses deux amis .

Lupin semble suggérer quelque chose et Potter acquiesce , et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire je me retrouve soulevée et confortablement installée dans des bras musclés.

Trou noir

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et je sens une petite brise sur mon visage , j'aperçoit lupin et Potter qui cours devant moi .

Potter porte la petite et me lance un regard inquiet .Voyant que je suis consciente , il lance des mots que je ne comprends toujours pas , quelque part au dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête et tombe dans les yeux de sirius , il me parle , je ne comprends pas , mes yeux se ferment et………..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Arrrrrgggg ! Ma tête , j'ai pourtant pas picolé

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et les referment aussi vite . J'ai du mal à supporter la lumière .

- attend je vais fermer les rideaux

- Qui est là ?

- Je m'appelle Milia , je suis la griffondore que tu as protégé toute à l'heure

Ah oui , ça me reviens : les serpentard , les maraudeurs , la douleur….

- Tu vas mieux ?me demande milia d'une voix hésitante

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux . Bon ça va , il fait assez sombre.

Je détaille Milia , elle plutôt petite normal pour une première année elle est brune avec de joli yeux verts pales en amandes . Elle affiche une petite moue désolée en me regardant

AAAHHH ! Je craque , elle est adorable !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Milia , ce n'est pas de ta faute , je vais mieux , je manquais seulement de sommeil

Elle me dévisage et un grand sourire vient finalement éclairer sa figure

- Tant mieux ! Tu nous a fait peur tu sais !

- Nous ?

- Oui nous ! Evite de nous faire de telles frayeurs à l'avenir !

Je me tourne vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie ah tiens je ne l'avais pas dis , bref et je découvre les maraudeurs au grand complet , affichant un sourire rassuré

J'ai un peu de mal à rassembler mes esprits et je demande

- C'est vous qui m'avez amenée ici ?

Black s'affale sur mon lit et s'exclame :

- Eh oui jeune fille !

Je me tourne vers les trois autres qui hoche la tête

Potter m'annonce :

- Tu as eu l'honneur d'avoir pour escorte les grands maraudeurs jeune fille !

- Un honneur ?

- Tout à fait ! ajoute t'il

- Voyez vous ça répondis je narquoise

Puis j'ajoutais plus sérieusement :

- Merci , c'était gentil de votre part

Lupin m'adresse alors la parole

- pas besoin de nous remercier , c'était tout à fait normal et puis nous aussi nous te remercions de ce que tu as fait pour elle me dit il en me désignant Milia

- Oui merci beaucoup ajouta celle ci

Sirius qui ne disait plus rien surenchérit

- On est quitte maintenant jeune fille !

eh oh j'ai un nom !

- arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Comment veux tu que je t'appelle ?

- Par mon nom !

- Mais je le connaît pas ! me fit il amusé

- Bien sur que si , c'est Carson , tu as déjà oublié ?

- Non mais tu as le même que ta sœur je te signale , et si je veux t'appeler , autant éviter que vous ne répondiez toutes les deux , vous êtes assez semblables comme ça !

Regardez moi ce sourire , Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lui faire ravaler son sourire

Il m'a coincé et ça l'amuse .

Et ces amis ne sont pas près de m'aider , regarder les , en train de pouffer de rire

Il n'y a vraiment rien de rôle

- Moi aussi , je voudrais bien le connaître ajoute d'une petite voix Milia

Ah non pas ces yeux , non ..je ….bon d'accord !

- Crystale murmurais je

- Quoi ? fit black

Je pris une grande inspiration et je répétait

- Crystale

- Ben voilà , c'était pas si difficile me dit il avec un grand sourire satisfait

Grrrrrrrrr vas en enfer !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela fait cinq jours que cet incident c'est passé, pompom m'a finalement donné de la potion sans rêve et mes nuits sont redevenues plus calmes.

Elle m'a dit que mon évanouissement était bien dû à un manque de sommeil, drôlement forte cette infirmière , vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin , les conséquences de ce petit malaise sont que Mia m'a littéralement adoptée et que les maraudeurs ne manquent jamais de me saluer.

Oh je vous vois venir , on est pas devenu les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain, ça non !

Mais ils m'adressent souvent un petit mot ou un signe quand nous nous croisons , ce qui je dois l'avouer , fait enrager Lydia …………. et les autres groupies aussi d'ailleurs.

A l'instant je me dirige vers ma salle commune , quand une petite silhouette se place devant moi

- Milia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Salut Crystale , ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose ?

- Eh bien vas y je t'écoute !

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner dans ma chambre et m'aider à choisir des vêtements pour ce week end ?

Je suis perplexe

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je suis une serdaigle je ne ..

- Lily a dis oui , tu peux venir ?

- Mais….

- tu ne veux pas ? me coupe t'elle, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux

Raaaah ! Cette gamine arrive toujours à m'avoir !

Mais ça mérite une petite explication !

- Bon d'accord , mais pour qui veux tu te faire belle dis moi lui demandais je taquine

Quoi ? on a plus le droit de s'amuser ?

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la tour des griffondors elle me répond en détournant les yeux

- Mon père…… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 4 ans …….

Allez hop , les pieds dans le plat , mais qu'est ce que je suis douée moi alors !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas , tu sera aussi belle qu'une princesse, fais moi confiance !

Elle essuie ses yeux et m'adresse un petit sourire

- Très bien maintenant direction la cage aux fauves !

Elle éclate de rire

Mission réussi , maintenant en route

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Note : Je ne dis pas non à des petites reviews

Enfin vous connaissez la chanson !


	5. Chapter 5

Piouffffffff ! eh ben ça a été moins facile que prévu .

Enfin…. ça y est on trouvé la tenue parfaite pour milia ,….. non parce que moi je ne connaît que jean et t-shirt alors les séances d'habillages…. , vous vous doutez que c'est pas mon truc .

Mais qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour la voir sourire comme elle est en train de le faire !

Bon maintenant dodo , surtout que ses jeunes colocataires ont l'air d'avoir sommeil

- Bon la puce ,je m'en vais , bonne nuit !

- dis tu reviendras hein ?

- On verra milia , pour l'instant au lit , je crois qu'on a assez monopolisé tes amies

- d'accord , a bientôt !

Je fais un petit signe de la main à toute ces jeunes filles et entreprend de descendre les escaliers

Arrivé en bas , je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste que les maraudeurs près du feu .

Bonnnnnnn , doucement ….. voilà …..sur la pointe des pieds …….ca va ils ne me voient pas

Quoi ? mais non je les évite pas , c'est juste que j'ai très sommeil eh je …….

- Maouuuuuuuu !

- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Oups , en moins de deux secondes je me retrouve étalée par terre un chat sur le ventre , tsss ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder ou je marche .

Bien évidemment , ma chute à attirer l'attention des maraudeurs sur moi et ils me fixent maintenant étonnés.

Et ce chat qui plante ses griffe au niveau de mon nombril ne m'aide pas

- Salut les gars , vous inquiétez pas , je ne fais que passer !

Bon maintenant enlever cet enquiquineur de mon ventre et ……

- Aie …mais …

il me griffe , il ne veut pas se laisser faire cet abruti , je ne peut pas relever sans qu'il enfonce ses griffe dans ma chair

Ma tête retombe sur le sol et je la tourne vers les garçons , potter, lupin et pettigrow me regardent bizarrement , quand à black il se marre .

- dites vous pourriez pas me filer un coup de main ? Non parce que , pas que le sol ne soit pas confortable mais je préfère mon lit !

Potter semble enfin se réveiller et s'approche de moi

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es tu entrée ?

- Par la porte potter et ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas, maintenant…..

- mais le mot de passe ?

Je soupire , cet interrogatoire commence légèrement à me pomper l'air

- on me l'a donné

- Mais ……

Ca suffit

- JAMES POTTER VAS TU ENLEVER CE FICHU CHAT QUI EST EN TRAIN DE LABOURER MON VENTRE !

Il sursaute , et je vois du coin de l'œil les autres faire de même . Bon j'ai peut être crié un peu trop fort !

Potter m'enlève enfin ce chat et je peux finalement me relever .

- Dis donc t'as mauvais caractère , tu sais ?

- Oui black , je sais et si ça ne te plais pas ………..eh bien je m'en fout .

Sur ce messieurs…… bonne soirée !

- attend…….

Je n'entend pas la suite de la phrase de lupin car je suis déjà dehors . Oui je sais je n'est pas été très gentille et pourtant je vous assure que je commence à les apprécier mais disons que ce soir c'était pas le bon soir !

Me voilà enfin dans mon dortoir , les pestes sont réunies sur le lit de ma sœur et m'ignorent . Tant mieux , je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je passe dans la salle de bain , me brosse les dents , passe un coup de peigne et enfile un pyjama . Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un pyjama , juste un mini short et un débardeur à fine bretelle . Je me dirige vers mon lit et me glisse sous les couvertures, ayant auparavant isolé mon lit grâce à un sort , afin de ne pas entre les piaillements des autres bécasses .

Dans ma précipitation à aller me coucher , j'oubli de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêves et je peux vous dire que par la suite je le regretterai amèrement

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_- Lily ! Prends Harry et vas- t'en ! C'est lui! Va-t'en!Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait…Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée…Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

……………………………………

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! _

- _Pousse toi, espèce d'idiote…Allez pousse toi…_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place…_

- ……….

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié…Ayez pitié…_

_Une voix suraiguë se mit à rire, la femme hurla, et…_

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Crystale se réveilla en sursaut les cheveux défaits , des larmes coulant sur ces joues.

Assise dans son lit , elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Et sans signe avant coureur , elle se leva brusquement de son lit et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Je cours , je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait , ne faisant attention à rien autour de moi

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes , ce n'est pas possible , il faut que je sache ! ….

Mes pieds nus foulent le sol à une vitesse dont je ne me croyais pas capable , je sens le froid transpercer ma peau mais je n'y prête pas attention .

Il faut que je sache !

Je la vois enfin , je m'arrête devant elle le temps de crier

- **polissons !**

Le ton de ma voix l'empêche de discuter et elle m'ouvre le passage

Je reprend ma course ….

Il faut que je sache !

Les escaliers, sont avalés sous mes pas , la porte enfin , je l'ouvre à la volée et m'immobilise enfin.

A travers mes larmes , je distingue 4 lits dans la pénombre.

Leurs locataires se réveillent en sursaut après mon entrée fracassante.

Lupin est le premier à m'apercevoir et me demande inquiet :

- Crystale ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne répond pas , mes yeux sont fixés sur la silhouette en train de chercher quelque chose sur la table de chevet

Je sens black s'approcher de moi , mais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, la silhouette m'aperçoit

- crystale ?

Sa voix me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc

- James !

Je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux devant mon état et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire , je suis accrochée à son cou sanglotant de plus belle

- VIVANT , tu es vivant , vivant, vivant

Surpris , il n'a d'abord aucune réaction , puis finalement il resserre ses bras autour de moi et je le sens me bercer .

Je n'entend rien de ce qui se dit autour de moi , soudain je me souviens….

- Lily ! m'exclamais je en m'écartant légèrement de james

Celui ci me regarde inquiet , puis d'une voix douce me répond :

- Lily va très bien crystale, calme toi ! Voilà c'est ça , c'est fini , chut ……

Je suis de nouveau collé à lui et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire , je sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil, …. cette fois ci sans rêve !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- hummmmmmmm !

Je sens le soleil sur ma peau , et je me réveille doucement !

J'ouvre un œil , puis deux . Tiens pourquoi c'est rouge , je savais pas qu'on avait refait la décoration. Je me redresse dans mon lit et….

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici moi ?

Je me trouve dans un dortoir entièrement rouge dont les habitants semblent s'être volatilisés et le lit où je suis n'est pas le mien !

Soudain je me souviens de la scène de hier soir , je suis dans la chambre des maraudeurs où je suis arrivée en pleurs . Mais pourquoi ? alors je ne m'en souviens plus , je sais juste qu'il fallait que je vienne mais après …..Qu'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça ? alors là mystère !

- Ca va mieux ?

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix et découvre un Black torse nu ne portant qu'un jean et dont les cheveux mouillés tombent le long de son visage.

Il n'y a pas à dire , il est vraiment bien fait pensait je en le regardant stupéfaite ….

Bon ma grande tu as intérêt de répondre et d'arrêter de le fixer pensait gênée malgré moi

- oui merci ! Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé , je ….

- Bah c'est pas grave , t'as du faire un cauchemar , ça arrive mais par contre pourquoi est tu venue jusqu'ici ? me demande t'il perplexe

- Je n'en sais rien ……..et tu pourrais pas t'habiller non ?

Il me fait un sourire moqueur

- Ca te gène jeune fille ? Et puis tu n'es pas très habillée toi non plus !

Avec horreur je réalise qu'il a raison . J'essaye de me cacher avec les couvertures tout en le fusillant du regard

Il rigole

- Arrête de rire , ou je te …….

- Bonjour , ah crystale tu es réveillée , tiens je suis allé te chercher des vêtements , ta sœur a été très gentille !

Le sourire que j'avais adressé à lupin lors de son arrivée disparaît , oh non !

- Lupin tu te rends compte que tu as signé mon arrêt de mort .

- Quoi ?…mais de qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Enfin mumus tu ne comprend pas parvint à dire black à travers son fou rire , un garçon qui va chercher des vêtements pour une fille ………. Tu ne vois pas le sous entendu

Je hoche la tête

- Maintenant je vais avoir toutes les groupies sur le dos , je suis morte !

- Qui est mort ? prononce une voix

James se tient dans le cadre de la porte un panier de croissant dans les mains , il me lance un regard inquiet.

Je m'empresse de le rassurer et lui explique la situation

Et cet idiot éclate de rire

Je soupire , c'est pas vrai dans quoi me suis je encore fourrée

Tout à mes pensées je ne me rend pas compte que james s'est assis à coté de moi .

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite perle, tu est sous ma protection à présent .

Je le regarde éberluée tandis qu'il tend un croissant , je me rend compte alors de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi depuis la rentrée , et je me promets d'être plus gentille avec eux à l'avenir

Et puis , ils ne m'ont pas reparlé de cette nuit à part black mais il a vite arrêter en voyant que je ne voulais pas en parler et je les en remercie

Peut être qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'on s'entende finalement

Je les regarde à tour de rôle , lupin affiche une moue désolé , black m'adresse un sourire amusé et james me couve du regard.

Je ne sais pas ….je ne comprend pas bien leur réactions surtout celle de james après ce qu'il s'est passé hier , mais je me sens bien !

Et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée , je me sens moins seule

Peut être qu'avoir des amis n'est pas si mal après tout !

A cet instant je ne savais pas encore que ma vie allait prendre un tournant radical !

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note : mais que va t'il se passer ?

Pour le savoir rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis en train de me prendre un savon, en plein couloir devant une bonne partie de poudlard

Non ce n'est pas ma sœur , elle préfère faire ça en privé.

Non aujourd'hui , ce sont les groupies des maraudeurs .

Deux semaines ont passées depuis mon cauchemar et je m'entend de mieux en mieux avec les maraudeurs . Rémus est un gars très gentil et prévenant , james se conduit avec moi comme un grand frère et sirius c'est plutôt le bon pote avec qui on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se chamailler , quand à peter ,il m'ignore en fait , mais je m'en fout .

Tout ça pour dire que ces demoiselles n'ont pas apprécier ce soudain rapprochement.

A l'instant une dizaine d'entre elles m'entourent. Oh elles ne me frappent pas , ni me lancent de sorts , non elles préfèrent les mots .

Mais quoi qu'on en dise une douleur physique est facilement soignable, alors qu'une blessure morale l'ai beaucoup moins ….

- Pour qui te prend tu Carson ? tu crois peut être qu'ils t'aiment bien ? laisse moi rire ils ont seulement pitié de toi !

- elle a raison , regarde toi , un garçon manqué avec un caractère épouvantable…

- Je suis sure qu'il reste avec toi seulement pour se rapprocher de ta sœur , elle au moins peut prétendre au titre de petite amie !

- Tu ferai mieux de retourner dans ton cocon , personne ne veut de toi ici !

Je suis paralysée , mon courage se manifeste toujours au mauvais moment , je suis incapable de leur répondre , c'est sûrement pour ça que le choipeau ne m'a pas envoyée à griffondor

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux ,…….. NON je ne veux pas pleurer , j'ai mal parce que je commence à les croire…. mais pour rien au monde je ne veux leur montrer que leurs paroles ont réussi à me blesser .

Alors que je reste là , incapable de faire un geste , pouvant seulement écouter toutes les horreurs qu'elles me lancent , je sens des mains se poser sur ma taille .

Je tourne la tete à droite et à gauche et vois james et sirius chacun à mes cotés avec un bras enlaçant ma taille .

Les harpies se sont tues

Rémus s'avance alors et annonce :

- 10 points en moins pour serdaigle , poufsouffle et griffondor ……et qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois où nous ne serons pas aussi gentils…

Je vois james et sirius leur lancer des regards noirs et elles s'en vont dépitées et furieuses.

Les garçons se tournent vers moi mais je baisse la tête , je ne veux pas les affronter .

Je sens quelqu'un me relever le menton et je tombe dans les yeux de james

- Désolé d'arriver si tard petite perle !

Il est si gentil , je sens mes larmes couler malgré moi et je lui dis :

- James , lily va entendre parler de moi , elle est vraiment aveugle !

Il me regarde étonné puis me fais un sourire rayonnant et me serre brièvement dans ses bras

- N'empêche…. elles avaient raison sur un point ….

nous nous retournons tous vers sirius interloqués

- T'as vraiment un sale caractère …….

- Black fis je menaçante

- ……….mais personnellement j'adore ça !

Rémus s'approche de moi autant pour m'empêcher d'aller étrangler sirius que pour essuyer mes larmes

- Allez on va manger ? Et tu viens à notre table ce midi …

- Mais….

- pas de mais gamine !

- Black …….

- Oui….. jeune fille !

- Cours !

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et finalement pétiller de joie alors que je me précipite faisant mine de l'étrangler

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous arrivons enfin à la grande table après quelques disputes avec sirius

Alors que je me dirige vers la table des serdaigles , je sens une main se saisir de la mienne puis un bras m'enlacer et me conduire vers la table des griffondors , sous le regard stupéfait de la grande salle

Je me tourne vers sirius car c'est lui mon kidnappeur

- Black qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène manger voyons , tu as oublié que tu passais le repas avec nous me dit il en me faisant un grand sourire

Je me laisse faire . J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner , un coup il me traite comme une gamine et l'instant d'après comme une fille normale .

Il m'énerve ! Il ne voit pas que son comportement peut prêter à confusion des fois .

J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet avec qui il joue quand il en a envie .

Tenez ! voilà nous sommes assis et monsieur ne me calcule plus à présent , il bien trop occupé par la blondinette à ses cotés .

Je pousse un petit soupir et me tourne vers rémus afin de discuter du problème james-lily

Oui parce que j'ai décidé de mettre mon nez dans cette affaire !

Attention j'arrive !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je suis assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et je pense au rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit . La potion ne me fait plus d'effet , il faut que j'aille en parler à pompom.

Cette fois ci je me rappelle de mon rêve , c'était étrange et pourtant ça avait l'air si réel

Je me souviens soudain de la lettre de début d'année . Vite , où est elle ?

Alors que je suis plongée dans ma malle , ma sœur débarque dans le dortoir et me lance :

- Il y a une gamine de griffondor qui veut te voir……. Et tu lui dira que je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur !

Toujours aussi aimable lydia …

- Oui moi aussi , j'ai bien dormis , je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée lydia

Celle ci devant mon ton sarcastique , hausse les épaules et sort sans me répondre.

Bon, j'abandonne ma recherche , enfile vite fait des vêtements et part rejoindre milia qui m'attend devant la porte de ma salle commune .

- milia , qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien c'est les garçons qui nous ont invité au match de quiddich !

- Je vois !

Alors que nous marchons vers le stade , nous croisons lily , et une idée me vint en tête.

- Evans !

L'intéressée se tourna vers moi , se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler

Je me dirigeais vers elle , l'empoignais par le bras et la traînais avec moi

Milia ne posa ne posa pas de questions , elle commence à avoir l'habitude de mes comportements imprévisibles !

Par contre lily, elle

- Carson ! mais lâche moi , où on va , on se connaît pas enfin, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

J'enlevais mon béret et mon écharpe et obligeais lily à les mettre , voyant ma détermination lily finit par se laisser faire et nous arrivâmes enfin au terrain de quiddich.

Les joueurs étaient en train de s'entraîner.

Lily , milia et moi , nous installâmes dans les gradins .

Milia regardais émerveillé les joueurs se jouer de la gravité .

- Pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici , je n'aime pas le quiddich !

Je me tournais vers lily et lui dis sérieusement :

- Pour que tu vois de tes yeux à quel points tu te trompe …

- Petite perle , tu est venue !

- Salut james !

Du coin de l'œil je vis lily se cacher un peu plus derrière son écharpe , ses cheveux cachés dans mon béret , elle était méconnaissable .

- Et qui est la jeune serdaigle qui t'accompagne , petite perle !

- James arrête avec ce surnom .. et je te présente……… caroline

James tendis sa main

- enchanté caroline , content de voir que toute les filles ne sont pas aussi superficielle dit il avec un sourire

lily haussa un sourcil et j'ajoutais

- il parle des groupies , je t'expliquerais…

Après avoir fait les présentations , james se tourna vers milia et lui demanda :

- alors petite fille , ça te dirai de faire un tour en balai ?

Je vis les yeux de milia briller et elle hocha la tête énergiquement

James l'a pris dans ses bras et la posa devant lui sur le balai

- alors c'est partit !

Et ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant

- tu vois lily , tu ne connais rien du vrai james , tu devrait revoir ton jugement , j'en ai marre de le voir souffrir à cause de toi !

Bon je me suis un peu énervée mais je pense que dans son cas ça la fera réagir

Elle se détourna de moi et partit sans un mot mais je crois qu'elle est troublée .

Eh eh je ne suis pas si nul que ça !

Je m'accoudait à la rambarde et fermait les yeux profitant de la brise sur mon visage

Quand je rouvrit les yeux , j'eu la surprise de voir sirius à quelques mètres de moi sur son balai .

Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi et il semblait réfléchir .

- Black ?

il secoua la tête sortant de sa reverie avant de me lancer un regard bizarre , puis soudain un sourire que je commençais à connaître fit son apparition ….

houlà pas bon pour moi ça !

- et si on allait faire un petit tour gamine !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

a suivre , si vous voulez la suite eh bien a vos claviers lol !


	7. Chapter 7

- je veux descendre !

- t'inquiètes pas tu ne risque rien !

- je veux pas savoir , ramène ce fichu balai sur la terre ferme …

- tu as le vertige ?

-non !

- bah pourquoi tu veux descendre alors ? en plus tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et profiter !

Ne me demandez pas comment je suis arrivée sur son balai , j'en ai aucune idée , tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de descendre de là , j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ….

Je suis collée à sirius , il entoure ma taille de ses bras , je devrai profiter ( bah quoi je suis une fille !) mais j'ai toujours ce pressentiment , c'est pour ça que je ferme les yeux .

Je sens soudain une main sur ma joue et je le sens tourner mon visage vers lui .

- Allez …….ouvres les yeux , je suis sure que ça va te plaire !

Son contact me procure un frisson , sa voix c'est faite douce pour me dire ces mots

- D'accord mais s'il te plait pose tes DEUX mains sur le balai

il éclate de rire et je le sens s'executer

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et observe devant moi et……….

C'est là , ça e submerge et ……..

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_**- Griffondor marque de nouveau , 20 –10 , je doute que les serpentard gagne ce match !**_

_**- JORDAN , SOYEZ PARTIAL !**_

_**- oui oui professeur !…… mais regardez potter semble avoir repérer le vif , il vient de partir comme une fleche suivit de pres par malfoy ……. Et ATTENTION harry ! ….**_

_**Il a réussi a éviter le cognard et ….. OUI ! il l'a ……… GRIFFONDOR gagne au bout de seulement 10 minutes de jeu ….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-…. tale ?

-…….

- Crystale ca va ?

- oui … je … j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, …. désolée !

- Pas grave ! AH james s'est posé , on le rejoint ?

- oui ….

- C'est partit

j'ai du mal a y croire , pendant l'espace d'un instant je me suis retrouvé dans la peau d'un joueur … de griffondor ….c'est pas normal… mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Crystale ! tu m'as vue ? James nous a fait faire des pirouettes …. C'était génial !

j'hoche distraitement la tête , et m'aperçoit que sirius me parle :

- Tu as aimé ?

je lève les yeux , il se tient négligemment appuyé sur son balai , ne semblant pas douter de ma réponse vu son petit sourire satisfait

Cependant je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à flatter son égaux , je suis trop préoccupée par ce qu'il s'est passé

- …. Il vole mieux que toi…..

Son sourire disparaît et il se redresse

- Pardon ?

- celui du train ….. qui m'a embrassé….

Je parle plus pour moi que pour lui , comme si j'exprimait mes réflexions à voix haute

Je porte la main à mes lèvres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte .

Petit à petit je commence à comprendre !

- C'était qui ? me demande milia

je me tourne vers elle hébétée :

- Qui ?

- ben oui celui qui t'as embrassé !

Non , j'ai parlé à voix haute ? je retourne sur terre rapidement

- Sûrement un petit rigolo !

Sirius me dévisage après sa réplique

Je suis furieuse !

- pourquoi ça ?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi un garçon aurait fait ça à part pour s'amuser

Il me taquine , je le vois bien , pourtant je sort de mes gonds et lui lance :

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu me considère comme une gamine , que les autres me voient de la même façon que toi , il est peut être seulement timide …

Mais après tout , c'est vrai…. tu as peut être raison , tu as de l'expérience , les aventures sans lendemain ça te connaît vu que tu t'ai tapé le moitié de poudlard

Je ne me rend que trop tard de mes paroles , je ne le pensais pas mais je suis tellement furieuse qu'il fallait que je me défoule … et c'est tombé sur sirius .

Ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais contre ce qui est en train de m'arriver .

James et milia me regarde choqué et sirius me dévisage à présent froidement

- je vois , si tu veux bien m'excuser , j'ai une douche à prendre !

Et il s'en va , sans un regard …… je l'ai blessé , je…. Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Je vois james ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler , je m'enfuit à toutes jambes

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je suis allongée sur mon lit secoué de sanglots , j'ai sauté le dîner , a coté de moi la lettre du début d'année complètement froissé semble me narguer

Ce n'était pas une blague finalement , mais ………je n'ai rien demandé moi ……….il ne pouvait pas donner ses souvenir à quelqu'un d'autre ……… les souvenirs de Harry Potter !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela fait une semaine , une semaine que j'ai compris ce qui se passait , une semaine que sirius m'ignore , une semaine que j'évite le reste des maraudeurs , une semaine que je me laisse dépérir

Je n'arrive à en parler à personne , je ne sait pas quoi faire

Me voir dans cet état semble réjouir les groupies des maraudeurs et ma sœur , elles semblent persuadées qu'elles avaient raison .

Si seulement elles savaient !

Même milia n'arrive pas à me dérider , je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète , je vois aussi les regard inquiet de james et rémus mais…… je ne peux pas !

Et puis la situation avec sirius ne s'arrange pas , je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de m'excuser , pourtant c'est de ma faute , j'ai été odieuse .

Le cours d'histoire vient de se terminer et je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le parc quand quelqu'un me barre la route .

- Tu as une minute ?

- Evans ? mais ….

- S'il te plait !

Je soupire

- Bon d'accord …

elle m'entraîne vers une salle de classe vide et me fait signe de m'asseoir .

- Tu avais raison !

- Quoi ?

Mais de quoi elle parle !

- Pour james, je ….il n'ai pas tout à fait comme je le pensais et j'ai décidé de faire des efforts afin qu'on s'entende mieux ….. c'est grâce à toi merci !

ah et voilà tes affaires

elle me tends mon écharpe et mon béret

Je me rappelle comment elle les a eu et je pense alors à ce qui s'est passé ensuite , je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux

Je suis fatiguée , et puis j'ai l'impression d'être devenue une véritable pleurnicheuse

Je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule , c'est lily

Elle a posée mes affaires sur la table et s'est assis a coté de moi

Ses grands yeux vert émeraudes me fixe gentiment , attendant que je lui parle

- Je ……

- prend ton temps , je ne suis pas pressée

je la regarde , la remerciant silencieusement quand je comprend et………..j'éclate de rire

Lily me regarde déboussolée . Mon rire finit par baisser en intensité pour finalement se transformer en sanglots

Apres un moment de surprise lily me prend dans ses bras et me console

Ses gestes sont doux comme ceux d'une mère , ce qu'elle deviendra la mère du petit harry

Dans son étreinte, je me rend compte que cela ne peut plus durer , il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main et tout d'abord je dois m'excuser.

Je m'écarte d'elle et lui fait un sourire

- Merci de ton aide

Sous son regard surpris je me lève , prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie

Avant de passer la porte , je me tourne vers elle , toujours assise , et lui dit

- Vous entendrez très bien , fais moi confiance !

A présent , je dois me ressaisir !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous sommes samedi après midi , plus de la moitié de poudlard est à pré au lard mais je sais que sirius n'y va pas ( grâce à milia )

Je prononce le mot de passe de la salle commune des griffondors et rentre dans leur tour

Je monte les escaliers de plus en plus lentement en direction de la chambre des garçons , j'espère que sirius y est !

Il a fallu tout mon courage , jusqu'à la moindre miette, pour que je vienne jusque là !

Voilà je suis arrivée , je toque puis j'attend essayant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur sirius et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir , je débite à toute vitesse

- Pardon , je suis désolé , je n'aurais jamais du dire ça , tu est quelqu'un de bien et moi j'ai été vraiment été odieuse , je regrette ce que je t'ai dis , je ne le pensait pas mais j'étais tellement furieuse que…..enfin voilà je voulais juste m'excuser , je ne sais pas si tu peux me pardonner mais je voulais juste que tu sache à quel point je me sens coupable !

Sirius me fixe abasourdit , ses yeux bleus reflètent une réelle surprise , il ne dit rien , il reste là à me fixer

Alors que je commence a me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant une voix s'élève derrière lui

- Sirius , tu as bientôt fini ?

C'est alors que je m'aperçoit que sirius ne porte qu'un pantalon et qu'il n'a pas de chemise , et derrière lui j'aperçoit une fille à moitié dévêtue sur son lit

Je mord ma lèvre inférieure , je tombe au mauvais moment , j'ignore le petit pincement au cœur maintenant devenu familier et détourne les yeux gênée.

- Désolée …. Je dérange , je….je vais vous laisser … je

j'esquisse un geste de recul pour être immédiatement stoppée par sirius qui me retient par le poignet

- Non !

Il me lâche , retourne à l'intérieur , attrape un tee-shirt qu'il enfile et revient vers moi .

Incrédule , je le vois ignorer les question de la fille dans son lit puis il m'attrape de nouveau le poignet et m'entraîne derrière lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

notes : vous savez comment me faire plaisir !

titeflamie : mes postes risque d'être très long car je bosse tout le mois der juillet en colo donc je pourrais pas poster , il va falloir être patiente ! désolé !

pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre , j'ai remis les tirets j'avais pas vu qu'ils avaient disparus désolé !


	8. Chapter 8

Nous marchons vite à travers les couloirs du château

Les élèves étant a prés au lard , il est désert

Je jette un coup d'œil à black et déglutit

Merlin il ne me semble pas de bon poil , en même temps je crois bien ne pas avoir choisi le bon moment pour venir m'excuser…….. non mais quelle idiote !

Nous arrivons enfin dans le parc et il m'entraîne maintenant à la lisière de la foret pas très loin du saule cogneur que je viens d'apercevoir .

Je ne comprend pas encore pourquoi mais mon regard n'arrive pas à se décrocher de cet arbre , je devrai pourtant concentrer mon attention sur black qui s'est enfin tourné vers moi mais je suis attiré vers cet endroit .

Je ressent comme une impression de déjà vu et je comprend malheureusement trop tard ce qui va arriver .

Je me tourne rapidement vers black et le supplie du regard , essayant de toute mes forces de retarder la chose que je sais inévitable

Il me regarde et me dis

-pas la peine de me regarder comme ça j'accepte tes excuses et puis ….

Je le vois danser d'un pied sur l'autre

- ….je n'ai pas été très gentil moi non plus je ………….

NON ! pas maintenant , pourquoi faut il que ça m'arrive alors que je suis en train de me réconcilier avec black ! pourquoi ?

_**-professeur Lupin qu'est ce qui vous arrive , vous…..**_

_**-attention harry ……… regarde c'est la pleine lune !**_

_**- ………….**_

_**- arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**_

_**- sirius !**_

_**- fuyez ! vite ! je m'en occupe !**_

_**- NON SIRIUS !**_

lorsque je reprend conscience de la réalité je me retrouve enfermée dans deux bras qui me serrent contre un corps que je sens musclé . Encore habité par ma vision je me dégage violemment de cette « prison » en essayant de remettre mes idées en place .

relevant la tête je tombe nez à nez avec le regard blessé de black qui me dévisage étonné puis finalement se détourne :

- bien je te laisse cristale , il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend ……..on se voit au dîner.

Sans plus de cérémonie , il s'en va , me laissant seule et choquée .

Je lève mes mains et les observent , elles sont humides , témoins de mes larmes et doucement dans un murmure j'exprime alors mes angoisses

- Que suis je devenue ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- C'était génial , tu as vu toutes les nouvelles tenues qui sont sorties !

- oui lydia , d'ailleurs la robe bleu t'allait a merveille !

- ah bon tu trouve ……..alors j'irai peut être l'acheter .

Imbéciles , pathétiques et pourtant j'aimerai tellement être à leur place . Pouvoir vivre aussi simplement et futilement sans avoir d'autres problèmes que de choisir la prochaine robe à acheter .

Mais ce n'est pas mon cas , moi je suis là m'enfermant de plus en plus dans la solitude et l'amertume , gardant un secret qui me dévore petit a petit , sans que personne ne remarque rien .

J'en vient même parfois a détester james

Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Je me sens changer ! je deviens plus froide , plus dure chaque jour

Mon cœur s'enferme petit à petit dans une carapace

Même milia a de plus en plus de mal à me parler

Black depuis ce fameux après midi m'adresse de nouveau la parole mais sans cette complicité qui s'était instaurer

James tente de me comprendre mais comment le pourrait il et rémus du fait de sa condition sens que je ne suis plus la même mais comme les autres il reste impuissant .

Lily et james se sont beaucoup rapprochés et je les regarde sans émotions sachant déjà leur destin

Récemment j'ai lu un livre qui peut être pourrait m'aider mais cela reste dangereux

Si je m'engage dans cette voie ma vie changera du tout au tout , cela voudrait aussi dire que j'accepte ce qui m'arrive et que j'accepte de sacrifier ma vie et mes rêves

Heureusement que mes « amis » ne savent pas à quoi je pense , dire qu'il y a peu de temps tout ce a quoi je pensais était le moyen d'embêter ma sœur .

A présent j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris quelques années , d'avoir grandis trop vite , d'avoir déjà vécu , ce qui n'est pas faux …………..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Cristale !

- james que veux tu ?

- hum bonjour a toi aussi !

- bjour

- ok bon je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir un ou deux jours au manoir pendant les vacances , il y aurait toute la bande , ça te ferait du bien je pense .

je le regarde et soudain je sens mon ancienne personnalité refaire surface , il est tellement gentil avec moi malgré mon comportement

- c'est gentil mais j'ai d'autres projets mais je te remercie pour l'invitation

- ah bon tant pis mais tu vas nous manquez petite perle , passe de bonne vacances alors !

-merci toi aussi profite bien !………….. eh james !

- oui……..

- je ne te laisserai pas tomber , désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps a me décider

Sur ces paroles je le laisse surpris et déboussolé par mes mots sans aucun sens pour lui et je me dirige vers la nouvelle voie que j'ai choisie !

Chapitre court mais il faut que je me réhabitue à écrire

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Cela fait trois jours que la plupart des élèves sont partit en vacances , mi cela fait trois jours que je suis enfermée dans une salle de classe vide , essayant de terminer une potion plutot difficile .

J'ai déjà reçu une lettre de milia , de lily et des maraudeurs mais je ne leur ai pas répondus………pas le temps …..

J'ai mentit à mes parents pour pouvoir rester au château , ils croient que je suis chez james ….

J'essaye d'éviter les professeur et surtout dumbledor , il ne m'approuverait pas je pense …

VOILA ! je suis a genoux au milieu de la salle poussiéreuse , vide de tout bureaux scolaires. Dans le chaudron devant moi , miroite un liquide clair comme le cristal…….

Pensive , j'observe ma mixture quelque secondes , puis reporte mon attention sur le livre près de moi . Je relis les instructions puis me relève doucement , me dirigeant vers une chaise posée dans un coin .

Dessus est posée une magnifique robe blanche, brodée au niveau du corset sans manches et sur le bas de la longue jupe évasée.

Je l'enfile après avoir enlevé mes vêtements puis j'attache mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval ,avec un ruban blanc .

Je me saisis ensuite d'un petit poignard que j'ai acheté a prés au lard , à cette occasion .

Une fois prête , je retourne près du chaudron et plonge délicatement la louche dedans pour la ressortir rempli de ce liquide si clair ………

-Bon je ne peux plus faire marche arrière , ma petite crystale , un peu de courage !

C'a y est je deviens folle , voilà que je parle toute seule .

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappe mais je le fais stopper bien vite pour redevenir sérieuse .

Je verse le contenu de la louche dans le bol près de moi puis a l'aide du petit poignard j'entaille légèrement ma main . Essayant de grimacer le moins possible , je fais tomber quelques gouttes de mon sang dans le bol .

Le liquide après s'être légèrement coloré de rouge , redevient transparent …. Je porte alors le bol à mes lèvres, ne me souciant guère de ma blessure , puis après une dernière pensée pour mes amis et ma famille , je laisse couler le liquide tiède à l'intérieur de ma gorge .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv lydia

Je suis a la maison , tranquillement allongée dans mon lit , les vacances ont commencé depuis quelques jours déjà et je profite de ce repos bien mérité surtout que mon enquiquineuse de sœur n'est pas là ….. Oh je ne la déteste pas , c'est juste que nous avons un peu de mal à nous entendre mais elle reste ma sœur jumelle et …….. qu'est ce que …..cette douleur ……

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

J'ai mal , terriblement mal , j'entend quand même ma mère accourir et la vois se pencher vers moi …

-lydia , qu'est ce qu'il y a , tu es toute blanche …. S'il te plait lydia répond moi ….

La douleur s'atténue peu à peu , me laissant essoufflée et complètement en larmes

Je me tourne vers ma mère qui me secoue essayant de me faire réagir , alors dans un dernier effort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience je murmure

-c'est crystale maman !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux , tout ce que je vois autour de moi est blanc ……. Ce n'est pas l'extérieur mais ce n'est pas une salle non plus , j'ai l'impression d'être dans …dans…dans rien en fait . Plutôt curieux !

Etrangement je n'ai pas peur et c'est avec sérénité que je m'aperçois que je porte toujours ma belle robe .

J'essaye de marcher et m'aperçois que je ne peux pas ….. je vais essayer de nouveau quand ..

-Ne cherche pas à bouger petite serdaigle , tu n'y arrivera pas !

Stupéfaite je lève les yeux et tombe nez a nez avec 4 personnes d'environ 40 ans je pense :

La première est une femme rondelette , souriante avec de longs cheveux blonds tressées , elle porte une robe de sorcier jaune avec des motifs noirs .

La deuxième est un homme au visage bourru mais avenant , rasé de prés , il est châtain clair et porte une robe de sorcier rouge avec des motifs or .

La troisième est une femme , grande et très élégante , ses traits fins encadrés par de long cheveux bruns respirent la sagesse . Elle porte une robe de sorcier bleue avec des motifs argentés.

Et le dernier est un homme plutôt grand lui aussi , avec un visage anguleux mais très beau , il est brun et porte un bouc , sa robe est verte avec des motifs argentés.

Tous me dévisage curieusement et avant qu'il ne puissent se présenter je m'exclame dans un murmure stupéfait :

-les quatre fondateurs !

-c'est exact mon enfant ! me répond alors helga pouffsouffle

-nous connaissons la raison de ta venue continue rowena sedaigle

-tu fais preuve d'un grand courage ajoute goddric griffondor

-et pour cela nous t'aiderons complète salazar serpentard

Abasourdie , je ne peux que les dévorer du regard et à mon plus grand étonnement c'est salazard serpentard qui reprend la parole

-Chère enfant , je suis navré que ma maison vous cause autant de problèmes , mon héritier est en train de détruire ce pour quoi je me battais et j'en suis grandement peiné. Mais jusqu'à présent ils nous était impossible d'intervenir , cependant grâce à l'héritier de godric et à toi , ils nous est maintenant envisageable de tenter quelque chose.

-………

-…Si tu accepte bien entendu !

-je….je …je suis là pour ça monsieur , je ne peux plus vivre avec ces images et ne rien pouvoir faire .

Rowena serdaigle s'avançe alors vers moi et me dit doucement :

-Tu porte là un lourd fardeau mon enfant , nous ne pouvons te dire quoi faire , tu es seule maîtresse de tes jugements et décisions ….. cependant nous pouvons t'offrir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider dans le futur ……..un futur difficile pour toi hélas .

Je hoche la tête péniblement puis me concentre à présent sur helga poufsouffle

-nous avons peu de temps , tu dois repartir là bas car le temps passe ici différemment par rapport à ton monde ……..

-mais…

-chut regarde ……

elle tendis alors une de ses mains vers moi et je sentis soudain une chose peser contre ma poitrine ….

-ceci est un médaillon qui nous permettra de communiquer si le besoin s'en fait sentir !

-merci …je

Je fus coupée par godric griffondor :

-tu n'as pas à nous remercier, si nous t'offrons ce médaillon et ces pouvoirs c'est parce que tu en auras probablement besoin . Dans tout les cas c'est à nous de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ,fait et fera .

-des pouvoirs , quel pouvoirs ?

Alors que je posais cette question essentielle , les fondateurs commencèrent à devenir flou

-attendez , vous n'avez pas répondu !

Je ne les voyais plus à présent mais j'entendis alors leur quatre voix :

-l'eau

-le feu

-l'air

-la terre

et tout à coup …………le noir complet .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-vous croyez qu'elle nous entend ?

-je ne sais pas …..

-les médecins moldus disent qu'il est nécessaire de parler au gens dans le coma……

Hummmmmm ! j'ai mal à la tête …….

-mais pourquoi faire si la personne ne nous entend pas .

-mais j'en sais rien james , triple buse tu n'a qu'a leur demander…..

James , lily……. ?

-oui mais je connais pas de moldus

-ahhhhhh ! j'abandonne , tu es le pire crétin décérébré qui m'ai été donné de voir ..

-james, lily faites moins de bruit sinon pompom va nous virer de l'infirmerie …

Remus ? infirmerie ?

Qu'est ce que … il y a quelque chose dans ma main …

-merlin les amis , elle a bougé !

-tu es sur sirius, tu….

-Mais oui , elle a serré ma main …

Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux ……….oups non , finalement on va les laisser fermé

-les rideaux milia , va fermer les rideaux , il y a trop de lumière

Très bonne initiative rémus ….. bon deuxième tentative ….et oui c'a y est ..

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux et j'entends lily :

-doucement crystale , que je suis heureuse ! ah zut pompom !

-crystale tu est réveillée ! GENIAL !

-Mme POMMFRESH !

Argh !mes oreilles !

-silencio !

Je me tourne vers mon sauveur et le remercie du regard . James hausse les épaules dans une fausse modestie qui me fait sourire alors que les deux victimes s'indignent silencieusement.

Soudain je me rend compte que j'ai toujours la main de sirius dans la mienne , je me tourne vers lui……..

Il m'observe avec inquiétude et le voir si soucieux est pour moi le meilleur des remèdes, notre amitié n'est peut être pas totalement perdue ……..

Je viens alors à me poser LA question :

-Qu…… fais ….à ?

Oups ma voix ne veut pas sortir , allez une grande inspiration et on recommence …

-Qu'est..ce ..que ..je …fait là ?

Yes !

C'est rémus qui me répond doucement :

-les professeur t'on retrouvée dans une salle de classe vide , allongée sur le sol inconsciente , cela fait cinq jours que tu es dans le comas . On nous a prévenu et on est venu des qu'on a su … ta famille est là aussi , elle est partie se reposer , il est assez tard …

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre , malgré les rideau je distingue faiblement la lumière rougeoyante du coucher de soleil, j'essaye de me rappeler ce que je faisais dans cette salle quand tout me revient d'un coup et tellement intensément que je suffoque .

Sirius en quelque secondes se lève pour me mettre en position assise , rémus part ouvrir la fenêtre au pas de course pendant que james essaye de me calmer :

-Du calme petite perle , respire , peu importe ce qui s'est passé , tout est terminé maintenant …… chut ….voilà ………

J'aperçois de loin pompom lily et milia qui arrivent , et je pense bêtement que je ne les ai pas vu partir .

Je lève alors mes mains tremblantes vers ma gorge et sens sous mes doigts le contact froid d'un objet poser contre ma poitrine , j'articule alors faiblement sous les regards inquiets des garçons :

-ça a marché , je n'ai pas rêvé !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

je ne dis pas non aux reviews au contraire au plus vous m'en envoyez au plus je suis motivée pour continuer !


	10. Chapter 10

Pomfresh vient de finir de m'examiner et de m'interroger . D'après elle tout semble normal sauf mes yeux . Perplexe je lui demande :

- Qu'y a t il , je vois très bien !

- Je ne parlais pas de votre vue mais plutôt de leur couleur !

- leur couleur ?

- Oui dites moi de quelle couleur sont ils d'habitude ?

- d'habitude ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? De quel couleur sont ils ?

- Du calme mon enfant , répondez à la question !

Je n'aime pas le regard inquisiteur qu'elle pose sur moi, mais je sais qu'elle est au moins aussi têtue qu'un hippogriffe !

- Ils sont gris !

- ah ….

- Mais quoi enfin ?

-Ecoutez jeune fille , le mieux est que vous voyez par vous même !

Apres ces mots qui m'angoissent plus qu'autre chose , je vois pompom se saisir d'un petit miroir à main et revenir vers moi. Les mains tremblantes je m'en saisi et le porte à mon visage . Ce que j'y vois ne m'étonne pas bizarrement , comme si quelque part en moi , je le savais déjà . Le seul commentaire que j' étais en mesure d'effectuer fut légèrement … « réducteur » je dirais .

- Wahou ! c'est plutôt sympa ! n'est ce pas madame pomfresh ajoutais je en me tournant vers l'infirmière qui à l'instant me regardait interloquée …….

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps , j'éclatais de rire , je me sentais de nouveau vivante et apaisée, loin de mes pensées sombres de ces dernières semaines .

J'étais enfin de retour , enfin moi même !

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous sentez mieux melle Carson !

Me tournant vers la voix , j'aperçus le professeur dumbledor qui m'observais à travers ses lunettes en demi lune . J'aurais du m'arrêter de rire ! non ?. Eh bien pas du tout , mon fou rire redoubla et ne s'arrêta que lorsque je me retrouvais les fesses par terre . Trop petits ses lits !

Mme pomfresh allait m'aider à me relever en bougonnant quand le professeur dumbledor l'en empêcha d'un geste puis il s'assit sur le sol à mes cotés sous le regard perdue de ma pauvre infirmière.

- Ca ira pompom , vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait !

- Très bien professeur , je serai à coté.

Pompom partit tout en maugréant je site : nos jours ….jeunes ….. travail ……. Respect ….

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour empêcher mon fou rire de repartir .

- Couleur intéressante !

Je me tournais vers dumbledor qui m'observait malicieusement . Impossible de rester sérieuse , je me sentais euphorique !

-N'est ce pas ?….. je suis assorti aux couleurs de ma maison maintenant …

-A celle des serpentards aussi dans ce cas !

- Quoi ? …….merlin vous avez raison !……Bah tant pis ajoutais je avec un haussement d'épaules

Plusieurs minutes de silence pensif s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la parole

- je vais être punie ?

- pourquoi donc ?

- vous savez pourquoi professeur , je ….. c'est interdit et …..

- vous êtes vivante et en bonne santé ….

-mais….

- cependant si tu tiens à être punie…….

Je baissais la tête honteuse , peu à peu je reprenais contact avec la réalité et elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'il y a quelques minutes …

- tu devras venir dans mon bureau demain soir , je suis sur que tu as pleins de choses à me dire !

J'hochais la tête faiblement ,…. quoi répondre , il avait le droit de me demander des comptes …

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord ….

Je relevais la tête vers lui intriguée

- dis moi … comment étaient ils ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie , il n'était pas vraiment en colère et il en savait apparemment plus que ce que je pensais . Lentement un sourire vint éclairer mon visage et je portais la main au médaillon qui dégagea une douce chaleur à mon contact .

Avant que je puisse répondre , des éclats de voix surgirent aux abords de l'infirmerie …

- james , sirius attendez ! Pomfresh nous a interdit de revenir avant demain !

- et alors lily tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dis et puis bravo maintenant pour la discrétion on peut repasser .

- sirius ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- oh ça va james !

Amusés , nous vîmes sirius , james et lily débarquer dans l'infirmerie , des bonbons pleins les bras en ce qui concernait les garçons .

En nous voyant, le professeur dumbledor et moi, assis en tailleur sur le sol, en train de les observer un sourire amusé aux lèvres , ils se stoppèrent tout les trois complètement surpris .

Dumbledor en profita alors pour se lever . Il épousseta négligemment sa robe de sorcier et m'adressa un signe de tête suivit d'un clin d'œil complice :

- bien mlle carson , je vous laisse en compagnie de vos amis , nous continuerons notre conversation un peu plus tard !

Avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie , j m'empressais de lui répondre :

- professeur , pour vous répondre , ils étaient …..magiques !

après un sourire entendu il me répondit :

- je n'en doutais pas ! sur ce melles , messieurs , des choses importantes m'attendent !

Sur ces dernières paroles il sortit enfin de l'infirmerie .

Lentement je me tournait de nouveau vers les trois griffondors attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose……..ce qui ne tarda pas à venir !

- Qui ça ils ?

- qu'est ce que vous faisiez par terre ?

- qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ?

Les yeux ronds je regardais tour a tour lily , james et sirius a chaque question posée et ………… de nouveau j'éclatais de rire , me roulant par terre sous les yeux mi rieurs mi vexés de mes amis !

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ?

- je …. Vos têtes …kof kof …

une toux prononcée arrêta ce début de fou rire et en moins de temps qu'il n' en faut pour le dire , james me souleva pour me mettre dans mon lit tout en me faisant une leçon de morale !

- Petite perle , tu es malade , alors ce n'est pas en restant sur le sol glacé que tu vas pouvoir enfin sortir de cette infirmerie donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te soigner correctement .

Dans son dos je pus apercevoir lily et sirius se lancer un regard complice puis finalement se rapprocher de nous . Nous étions à présent tous sur le lit , moi dedans , eux dessus !

Lily pris à son tour la parole :

- alors , maintenant que tu es calmée , tu nous répond ?

je fis un effort pour me rappeler leurs questions et entrepris de satisfaire leur curiosité !

- ils ! ce sont des sorciers dont je ne vous dirais pas le nom …

- mais….

- s'il te plait lily laisse moi finir …. Ensuite il se trouve que je suis tombée du lit ….

Sourire de mes auditeurs

-…et dumbledor m'a rejoint pour discuter !

- sacré dumbledor !

- comme tu dis james ! et pour finir mes yeux ont cette couleur depuis mon réveil je ne sais pas pourquoi……… mais tout va bien !

- c'est magnifique , l'argent te vas bien au teint gamine !

sirius ponctua sa phrase avec un petit sourire provocateur …….. je me tournais vers lily et james qui attendais ma réaction et leur lançais avec des yeux de chien battu…..

- S'il vous plait !

ils hochèrent la tête avec un synchronisme parfait et une seconde plus tard je me jettais sur sirius en grognant :

- je…. Ne …. Suis…pas…une…gamine ….BLACK !

tout en riant j'essayais d'éviter les mains de sirius qui tentait de me chatouillait les côtes en représailles jusqu'à ce que james s'exclame d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire :

- bon les enfants ça suffit maintenant !

s'en suivit la bataille de polochons la plus intense que j'ai pu faire ………jusqu'à ce que pompom débarque et flanque tout ce beau monde dehors et m'assomme avec une potion de sommeil .

Une nouvelle vie débutait et elle commençais plutôt bien !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

quelques petites reviews meme tres tres tres tres petites………….ca me convient

bizzzzz !


End file.
